Aquí Viene el Sol
by Nadesiko-san
Summary: Aqui viene el sol, y yo digo, todo está bien. (SasuSaku. One Shot inspirado en el fanart de DesertRose69/Fleur du Desert, "Sweet, sweet news")


**Aquí viene el Sol**

...

* * *

...

Sasuke siempre había considerado a Sakura alguien tan frágil como la flor que lleva su nombre. Aún después de verla derribar muros de piedra sin esfuerzo, de plantarle cara a contrincantes poderosos durante las misiones, aún así, él no había podido dejar de vigilarla a través del rabillo del ojo. Eso era, según Naruto, una costumbre muy inútil.

–Sakura ahora puede salvar tu culo, mucho más de lo que tú podrías salvar el de ella.

No le importaba. Para él, Sakura seguiría siendo aquella misma niña a la que asignaron en su equipo; una compañera a la que debía proteger.

Y, desde esa tarde en que ella llegó hasta él con una mirada asustada y la confirmación silenciosa de la sospecha, su protección se había elevado hasta límites obsesivos e insoportables. Para ella, por sobre todo.

Sakura estaba embarazada.

Tsunade no debió haber mencionado que los primeros tres meses eran los más importantes, los más decisivos. No debía haberlo dicho, por lo menos, frente a él. Si antes cuidaba sus espaldas, ahora Sasuke miraba cada centímetro que ella pisaba en su andar, cada vaso de agua que tomaba, o le reprochaba cada bocado de comida que dejaba abandonado en el plato.

Sasuke se revolvió el pelo y observó el reloj colgado en la pared. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada y sentado en su cama, escuchaba las arcadas de Sakura al otro lado del baño, cerrado desde dentro. Esa era la única manera que Sakura había encontrado para poner un límite entre ellos dos: cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Volvió a golpear la puerta.

–Sakura. Déjame pasar.

–¡Ni se te…! –Una nueva arcada la interrumpió y finalmente escuchó la cacofonía, bastante asidua últimamente, de Sakura vomitando.

–Sakura… –la llamó con impaciencia. Del otro lado, ella tosió.

–No, no entraras –contestó, inhalando y exhalando largamente, mientras el estómago y su garganta nadaban en la repugnante sensación de las nauseas–. No me veras así Sasuke.

El Uchiha suspiró aburrido.

–No me da asco.

–¡Pues a mí me da vergüen….! –La ingrata oleada vomitiva, la calló de improviso.

–Sakura, déjame entrar.

Estaba rogándole, aunque a los oídos de cualquier ignorante eso no se notara. Ella no respondió, pero a los pocos minutos oyó que el grifo de la canilla se abría y, con el sonido del agua corriendo, entendió que Sakura estaba cepillándose los dientes.

Aguardó pacientemente a que saliera, y casi suspira de alivio cuando el pestillo de la puerta sonó, y la puerta se abrió.

Sakura salió de allí, con la piel pálida y una ojeras profundas. Aunque estaba cansada y tenía el estómago contraído por los espasmos, no dejó de notar que él vestía el uniforme reglamentario. Intentó forzar una sonrisa (de aquellas que todo lo maquillan), pero ya no era tan fácil como antes y su decepción terminó por notarse, aún en contra de sus intenciones o de sus labios elevados hacia arriba.

–Tienes una misión.

Sasuke se echó un vistazo a sí mismo.

–La cancelaré.

–No Sasuke, no es necesario.

Sin mediar acuerdo, él comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta verde militar, su banda de Konoha, y se acuclilló para retirar los _kunais_ que llevaba almacenados entre sus pantalones.

–Sasuke, te digo que no es…

Sintiéndose de pronto aturdida, Sakura reconoció un mareo y quiso asirse de algo, pero Sasuke alcanzó a atraparla, sosteniéndola por detrás de las rodillas.

Mirándola desde allí abajo, con el entrecejo fruncido y los orbes negros aun más graves, la decisión del Uchiha fue inapelable.

–Me quedaré.

–Tsunade-_shishou_ te castigará.

La joven médico interpretó su sonrisa irónica como un _"Sabes que me importa un bledo"_, y ella le acarició el cabello sonriendo. Sasuke deseaba realmente estar con ella en esto, y aún a punta de su torpeza emocional, sabía que él estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos.

–A veces tengo miedo Sasuke.

Aunque ella no se los dijera, él sabía de esos miedos; Sakura era tan mujer y al mismo tiempo tan pequeña. Pero a ellos nada les ocurriría; estaba más que dispuesto a realizar diariamente misiones de Rango D si eso significaba permanecer cerca de ellos.

Sasuke pasó una mano por su tímido vientre, que apenas comenzaba a verse. Pronto toda la aldea se daría cuenta que, envuelto bajo el algodón blanco de su camisón, crecía un verdadero tesoro. Otro pequeño rey o reina, como solían llamar ahora a los recién nacidos de Konoha. Porque todos los que habían tomado las riendas del nuevo mundo, juraban por sus vidas que sus hijos no conocerían el horror de la guerra.

Debajo de la piel de Sakura, alojado en su útero, seguro y reconfortado por el cuerpo gentil y caluroso de su mujer, se encontraba el epílogo final, el desenlace de lo único verdaderamente bueno que sentía haber hecho en la vida. Y finalmente, no lo hacía solo.

Depositó sus labios, y alojó un beso sobre la parte más prominente de su incipiente vientre. Sakura suspiró sintiéndose aliviada, contenida. Sasuke la sostuvo por detrás de sus rodillas, y la miró.

No debía temer.

–Te sostengo. –le dijo.

...

* * *

...


End file.
